The amount of information and content available on the Internet continues to grow very fast. Given the vast amount of information, search engines have been developed to facilitate searching for electronic documents. In particular, users may search for information and documents by entering search queries comprising one or more terms that may be of interest to the user. After receiving a search query from a user, a search engine identifies documents and/or web pages that are relevant based on the search query. Because of its utility, web searching, that is, the process of finding relevant web pages and documents for user issued search queries has arguably become one of the most popular services on the Internet today.